


The Story of Sirke

by Cabbagiez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: This is how I met my boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HintehDehPengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/gifts).



I stare at him. He stares at me. At that moment, I know I love him.

At school. We claim it's platonic, that we don't like each other "that way." No one believes us.

We're backstage. Big performance, he's terrified. I give him a reassuring smile, and he relaxes. God, I love him.

Intense scene. Staring into his eyes. You can cut the tension with a knife. I just want to kiss him.

After play. We get drunk, and things happen. It was amazing. I wake up with no regrets.

One day, I can't take it any longer. I kiss him. It's amazing. We become official and everyone rejoices. 

He's amazing, and I love him so much. I could never ask for a better boyfriend. I love you, Birke. -Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Even though you're not my secret santa, I had to write this for you! Merry Christmas, Hint!


End file.
